Keitaro's Day - A Love Hina Fan Fiction
by Archy Jupiter
Summary: So, Keitaro's always getting picked on by the girls of the Hinata. Well, what happens when he forgets who he is? Find out in this crazy story!


Keitaro's Day  
  
A Love Hina Fan Fiction  
  
by M. Chan a.k.a. Speedy Jupiter Â© 2002  
  
Note to Reader: This story takes place after Episode 8 (the video game one).  
  
Love Hina Opening Theme Song  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Keitaro's Diary:  
  
"Today is going to be a great day. After a week of video game mayhem, I've found one of the coolest games possible - Back Alley Fighter 2! It was an old favourite of mine, and I can't believe I still have it. I can't wait to take on Naru - I'll take her out with a fireball right to the face, followed by a Super Dragoon Punch! YEAH!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
"NARU! NARU!" Keitaro burst into Naru's room waving a yellow video game cartridge in his hand. "You won't believe this! I just found this amazing fighting game! I'm sure you'll lov... l... l... uh..."  
  
Keitaro's eyes practically flew out of his head at the sight of Naru clad in white bra and panties standing right in the middle of the room, stunned.  
  
"I.... uh... I didn't mean... uh..." Keitaro began to back away towards the door in a weird manner, his arms already up to protect himself, a look of horror on his face.  
  
But, it was too late. As quickly as Naru had look startled, she now looked enraged, her eyes glowing red and flames emanating from her body. "WHY YOU PERVERTED LITTLE...!!!" With that, Naru sent Keitaro flying through the ceiling with a powerful uppercut - the Naru Punch!  
  
As Keitaro's limp body broke through the roof and into the sky, three monks outside looked up into the air. "This is not good," one of them said. The rest of the girls of the Hinata soon ran into Naru's room.  
  
"Are you okay?" Motoko asked immediately after stepping into the room.  
  
"Yeah, it sounded like a pretty hard punch," Kitsune added with a giggle.  
  
Suddenly, there was the sound of screaming coming towards the girls from above. They all looked up, and before they could blink, Keitaro came falling through the hole in the ceiling and crashed right through the floor... and then the next floor down... and then smashing face-first into the floor below that. After the dust had cleared, the girls saw him with his head stuck in the wooden floor and his legs right up in the air. It didn't take long for the girls to get downstairs. Keitaro's body was still sticking up from the floor, so the girls helped pull him out.  
  
When his eyes opened, Keitaro could see several concerned faces looking at him. One of the faces had tears flowing down it.  
  
"Keitaro! Keitaro sempai!" Shinobu screamed. "Are you okay? Can you speak? Keitaro?"  
  
Finally, Keitaro's vision cleared and he sat up. He looked around with a blank face and then at the girls with an even more blank face. The girls went silent.  
  
"Uh... Hi," Keitaro started. "Uh... Who are you all? And, where am I? Actually... WHO am I?... OH, NO! I CAN'T REMEMBER WHO I AM!!!"  
  
Kitsune was the first to snap out of shock. "Why, you're Keitaro. You know, a fourth-year Ronin? The manager of our residence? All around loser?"  
  
"Yeah, and a weakling, too!" Kaolla added.  
  
"Kei-who?" Keitaro responded. "Ronin? Manager? Loser? Weakling? What the heck are you talking about?"  
  
In less than a second, the girls were back up in Naru's room.  
  
"Okay, Naru," Motoko started. "What did you do to him?"  
  
Naru looked insulted. "Hey! 'I' didn't do anything! That pervert came into my room, so I defended myself!"  
  
"But, he can't remember who he is, Naru," said Shinobu in a concerned tone. "How did you defend yourself?"  
  
"By giving Keitaro what he deserves," Motoko answered for Naru. "A nice little tap on the face."  
  
"But, wait," Kitsune jumped in. "Usually, Keitaro ends up half way across town and has to drag himself back here. This time, he came falling back through the hole in the ceiling. That's kinda weird, if you ask me."  
  
Naru took a few seconds to think. "Come to think of it, I did hear some kind of clanging noise before he came falling back down..."  
  
Suddenly, the television in Naru's room turned on. When the girls turned to see who had turned it on, they found out it was Keitaro.  
  
"Oh, sorry girls," Keitaro said with a smile on his face. "I thought maybe I could find out where I am and what day it is by watching the news. I didn't know where to find a television, so I can up..."  
  
But, before he could finish his sentence, his body was flying through wall after wall and finally ended up tumbling down a flight of stairs.  
  
"You can't just come barging into my room!" Naru screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Hmmm... Maybe that'll make him remember who he is," said Kitsune with a giggle.  
  
"Oh, come here, guys!" Shinobu suddenly said.  
  
The girls gathered in front of the television where Shinobu was. The news was on, and there was an image of an airplane behind the news anchor.  
  
"Moments ago, an unidentified flying object bounced off the bottom of the wing of a plane heading towards Tokyo. The impact caused great turbulence, but the pilot was able to stabilize the plane and land it safely. The unidentified flying object was said to look human-like, but it was not certain due to the great speed at which it was traveling."  
  
The girls immediately looked at Naru, who responded with a look of shock which quickly changed to one of annoyance.  
  
"Hey, it's not MY fault he hit an airplane!" Naru said, her back turned to the girls, her eyes closed, and her chin up.  
  
Shinobu walked over to her. "We know, but Keitaro sempai can't remember who he is. You have to do something to help him..."  
  
"Look," Naru said while looking right into Shinobu's eyes. "I am NOT going to help that little pervert! I don't care who he thinks he is... or can't remember who he thinks he is. He could die, for all I care!"  
  
As Naru was about to walk away from the room, the floor began to tremble. A loud stomping noise could be heard coming towards the room. As the noise drew closer, the room shook more and more. Thump. Thump! THUMP. THUMP!  
  
Suddenly, a figure stood at the door glowing red... It was Keitaro, his nose bleeding and glasses cracked. But, it was an unfamiliar Keitaro, for he was enraged and breathing deeply and loudly, his chest and back heaving. And, before Naru could even open her mouth to speak a fist connected with her face and sent her flying out the window and all the way across town. Two seconds after that, smoke appeared on the horizon and a large building could be seen crumbling.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU HIT ME!" Keitaro screamed at the top of his lungs. "WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?!  
  
It didn't take long for an answer.  
  
"It doesn't matter what HAD happened," said Motoko in an angry tone. "What matters is that you hit a girl, and for that, YOU WILL PAY!"  
  
A sword landed at Keitaro's feet.  
  
"Take that," Motoko said demandingly. "Ready yourself. We will duel to the death in one hour in front of the Hinata." And with that, Motoko left the room to go meditate.  
  
Inside the room, Keitaro picked up the sword and then turned to the remaining girls. "You claim that I live here. Take me to my room. I need to prepare for battle."  
  
As the girls led Keitaro to his room, Shinobu was deep in thought. "He's so... different," she thought. "He would usually freak out, but now, he actually wants to fight. I don't get it. What could this mean? And, what will happen? Oh, Keitaro sempai..."  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
One Hour Later  
  
KEITARO VS. MOTOKO!!!  
  
Motoko waited on the large field in front of the Hinata, her eyes closed. As she waited, a slight breeze blew through her hair. Kitsune, Kaolla, and Shinobu sat near the edge of the forest to the right of the Hinata. Motoko's eyes opened at the sound of footsteps coming from the doorway. She turned her head to look at her opponent... and nearly fell over.  
  
Keitaro walked out of the Hinata and into the sunlight wearing a costume looking very much like Motoko's except that he had a burgundy top and white pants, instead of a dress. On his head was a brown wig with a ponytail, and he had painted a red X on his left cheek. His sword was sheathed and in his left hand.  
  
"In the past hour," Keitaro started, "I have finally regained part of my memory. I am Kenshitaro, master of the sword. And, you will regret having cut off my beautiful ponytail and dyed my hair black!!!"  
  
All the girls stared in disbelief at the horrid sight.  
  
Kitsune finally snapped out of it and looked over at Shinobu. "Don't tell me his so-called memory is actually his fantasy..."  
  
Shinobu looked concerned. "I sure hope not. I don't want Keitaro sempai to get hurt..."  
  
Motoko's shock soon turned to rage and she unsheathed her kitana. "You think this is some game? Some JOKE? You will learn to take this seriously, insect! The duel has begun!"  
  
With that, Motoko lunged at Keitaro and brought her sword down aiming for his head. In one quick movement, Keitaro grabbed his still-sheathed sword with his right hand and used it to block the shot, surprising everyone. What followed was truly astonishing: Motoko took swing after swing, slash after slash at Keitaro. Yet, he was able to block every shot without even moving from where he stood!  
  
With each failed attack, Motoko became more and more frustrated. "How could this weakling block my attacks?" Motoko thought. "What kind of trick is this male... this BOY using?" Finally, she stopped her assault and jumped back to where she had been before the duel began.  
  
"Fight me, you coward!" said Motoko demandingly.  
  
"Fight you?" Keitaro asked. "From the looks of it, you're going to lose even if I don't."  
  
Motoko immediately became enraged and lunged once again at Keitaro. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! BLADE OF THE PHOENIX!!!" Motoko threw her kitana, which burst into flames as soon as she let go of it, right at Keitaro. For the first time, Keitaro had to move to avoid the attack. He jumped into the air, but Motoko's blade followed him. Soon, he was deflecting fiery bursts with his sword in mid-air, but it was clear he had the upper hand. After only 5 seconds, Motoko's sword flew back at her, and she only had a split second to dodge it.  
  
Keitaro landed softly on his feet and smirked. "Give up now. You are no match for me."  
  
"NEVER!" Motoko shouted as she retrieved her sword, which was stuck in the ground inches from her. "I've only just begun! Follow me into the forest if you dare!"  
  
In the blink of an eye, the two were in the forest behind Kitsune, Shinobu, and Kaolla, bouncing off trees as their blades connected several times each second. It did not take long for branches, leaves, and even several trees themselves to come falling to the ground. Yet, the battle continued, undeterred. After several minutes and much more damage to poor Mother Nature, the battle came to a halt in a clearing of chopped-down trees. The fighters stood face-to-face, staring daggers.  
  
Suddenly, Motoko jumped into the air, held her kitana over her head, and then brought it down hard as she dived towards Keitaro. "MOTOKO FINAL ATTACK!" she screamed as vast amounts of blue energy gathered around her sword.  
  
Keitaro, surprisingly, was unfazed as he pointed his blade to his right. "Thunder. Thunder! THUNDER! THUNDER BLADE HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" With that, Keitaro lifted his sword over his head as lightning crashed from all directions, destroying everything it touched.  
  
In a split second, the tips of the two battling blades connected... and Motoko's kitana immediately shattered into a thousand pieces. As the shocked Motoko continued her descent, Keitaro kicked his foot up in one swift motion and sent Motoko crashing through the walls of the Hinata, from one end to the other.  
  
To everyone's utter shock, Keitaro had won.  
  
Suddenly, two white missiles zoomed towards Keitaro. Shocked, he was barely able to dodge them. When the missiles hit a tree behind him, he was sent flying and landed on his back. A face then appeared over him, looking down - Kaolla's face.  
  
"My turn!"  
  
KEITARO VS. KAOLLA!!!  
  
Keitaro got slowly to his feet, with one hand on his head and the other on his back. "H... How dare you! First I get punched. Then, I get attacked by that Kendo freak. Now, I have to deal with missiles!" Keitaro stomped his foot on the ground. "I've had it! This is crazy! You want a fight? I'll give you a fight!"  
  
He suddenly froze, and the girls wondered if Keitaro had finally gotten his memory back. "Oh, wait," he said. "I think I remember who I am now!"  
  
The ground around Keitaro burst into flame and consumed him. Shinobu screamed, but was shocked to see the flames suddenly subside. When the smoke had cleared, a dark figure appeared - It was Keitaro, wearing a black T-shirt, black pants, black shoes, a black trench coat, and black sunglasses. "Take your best shot, little girl," he said to Kaolla, and then started walking towards her.  
  
"Oh, yummy," Kaolla said, giggling. "This will be fun!" With that, she pulled out two guns, aimed them at Keitaro, and fired several shots.  
  
The world suddenly slowed down, as if there was some kind of time warping field. Kitsune, watching on the sidelines, was shocked as she watched Keitaro arch his back and down as the bullets slowly made their way towards him, leaving trails of distorted air waves behind them. As the bullets reached where Keitaro was standing, Keitaro was able to move his arms around to dodge the bullets. When the bullets had passed him, time went back to normal.  
  
"Wh... What on Earth was THAT?!" Kitsune exclaimed.  
  
Kaolla giggled. "Too bad I can't eat that, but at least we're going to have more fun!"  
  
What happened next looked like something out of a science fiction martial arts movie. Kaolla and Keitaro ran towards each other at top speed and then began to attack each other with everything they had. Kicks, punches, blocks - all were executed with such speed that they were blurred. The fight started on the ground, but soon found its way up into the sky. Closer and closer the fighters came to the Hinata as the battle raged on. Finally, when they were close enough, Keitaro ended the fighting by running up a pillar, flipping over Kaolla, and then kicking her face into the pillar - all in slow motion.  
  
Kitsune stood up as the little girl slip down the pillar... and suddenly bounded back up again! "That's it!" Kaolla screamed, enraged for the first time in her life. "This isn't fun anymore!" She pulled out a remote control, and in an instant, an army of miniature tanks and army jets appeared. Kaolla's clothing suddenly changed into a green army outfit as she pulled out a giant bazooka with 10 launch tubes and got onto a black motorcycle.  
  
Keitaro grinned and then got onto a black motorcycle of his own. He immediately began riding towards Kaolla's army, his bike making a cloud of dust behind it.  
  
"He must be insane to think he can take on that army on his own," thought Kitsune as she watched on in awe.  
  
Kaolla laughed evilly as she began to ride her motorcycle towards Keitaro with her large army behind her. The closer they got to each other, the more Kaolla thought of crushing him. Just as she was about to press the "FIRE" button on her remote control, the dust cloud behind Keitaro's bike cleared... to reveal a humongous army of all sorts of war vehicles. Kaolla was confident in her own machines, and laughed.  
  
Finally, when they were 30 feet apart, Keitaro pulled out a giant bazooka of his own, and then the two combatants jumped off their bikes towards each other. When their bodies were only 10 feet apart, both fired at each other, followed by a large explosion as the two armies let loose their fury.  
  
Within seconds, the battle was over. Smoke filled the battlefield, making it impossible to see what had happened. Motoko drudged her way to where Kitsune and Shinobu were and then sat down in pain. "So, what happened?" she asked. Shinobu looked at her and replied, "I have no clue. I sure hope they're okay, though. It was quite a war."  
  
As the smoke cleared, it became apparent that the results of the battle was chaotic. Tons of mangled steel were strewn all over the field. Bullets covered most open patches of ground. Everything was sizzling. Suddenly, there was movement from under a heap of metal. Slowly, a figure immerged... It was Keitaro, burnt to a crisp, but still alive... AND SMILING!!!  
  
Kitsune and Shinobu immediately began looking for Kaolla, and soon found her limp body draped on a tree branch. The little girl was also burnt to a crisp, but she was dazed and moaning. Keitaro had won.  
  
Enraged, Kitsune stomped over to Keitaro and slammed a picnic table down in front of him with a giant keg of beer and 2 large mugs on it.  
  
"Alright, Keitaro," Kitsune started, "you think you're so great? Let's see how long you can last in a beer-drinking contest!"  
  
KEITARO VS. KITSUNE!!!  
  
Shinobu sat near the forest and Motoko stood at the head of the picnic table as Keitaro and Kitsune sat in front of each other ready for battle. "Alright!" she said. "BEGIN!"  
  
1 BEER  
  
2 BEERS  
  
3 BEERS  
  
4 BEERS  
  
5 BEERS  
  
6 BEERS  
  
7 BEERS  
  
8 BEERS  
  
9 BEERS  
  
10 BEERS  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
30 BEERS  
  
Kitsune's head crashed onto the table, her face drowning in a pool of beer. Keitaro was still drinking and was not even close to becoming drunk. When he finished that last mug, he let out a large burp and then smiled. He had won yet another battle.  
  
Shinobu ran over to Keitaro, jumping up and down. "Oh, Keitaro sempei," she started, "You're so strong and brave now! I always believed in you, even when everyone else didn't. Now, I know for sure you're everything I ever thought you were"  
  
Suddenly, a hand grabbed Shinobu by the shoulder and pulled her away. It was Motoko. "Get away from him," she demanded. "He's nothing but a vile beast - a monster! Kaolla and I will join together to beat him and either change him back to who he was or drive him away from the Hinata!"  
  
With that, purple flames burst from the ground all around Motoko and Kaolla. Keitaro stood up and readied himself. Motoko then threw an explosive kitana, propelled by a rocket, at Keitaro. But, before it made it to him, someone blocked the shot. The explosion sent the person crashing into Keitaro. When the smoke had cleared, Motoko was shocked to find that it was Shinobu.  
  
"W.... WHY?!" Motoko asked.  
  
Shinobu got slowly to her feet. "B... Because I don't want him to leave, and I don't want him to change back to who he was, either. If you want to hurt him, you're going to have to get through ME, because NO ONE is going to hurt MY KEITARO SEMPEI!!!!!"  
  
Before Motoko could respond to that, Keitaro jumped in front of Shinobu. "NO!" he said. "This is MY fight. I don't want you getting hurt. Just let me handle this."  
  
But, Shinobu was stubborn and not about to let her Keitaro fight without her. "If I can't fight for you, will you at least let me fight WITH you?"  
  
Keitaro smiled at the brave girl in front of him. "Sure. And, besides, I now know who I really am!" He turned back around to face Motoko and Kaolla, and then raised his right fist into the air, bringing forth lightning that shred his clothing... revealing a white Karate suit with its sleeves ripped off and a black belt. On Keitaro's head was a red headband and he had red martial arts gloves on his hands. "I AM RYUTARO!!!" he screamed.  
  
Shinobu knew she had to do something, and finally, with much hesitation, decided it was time for her to change. She raised her right first in the air, which had the same effect as when Keitaro did it. Her clothing soon changed from her usual outfit to a beautiful blue Chinese style costume. She had white boots and brown stockings, spiked bracelets on her wrists, and a white bundle on either side of her head. "Because you seek to hurt my Keitaro sempei," she said, "you will have to face the fury of CHUN- SHINOBU!!!"  
  
Motoko and Kaolla were thoroughly confused.  
  
TEAM MATCH!  
  
KEITARO & SHINOBU VS. MOTOKO & KAOLLA!!!  
  
A blue fireball flew across the field and hit Motoko's waiting sword. "Surrender now," Keitaro demanded. "You're no match for my Hadeeken!"  
  
"Oh, yeah?" Motoko shot back and fired a flaming orange ball of energy from her sword, which Keitaro easily blocked.  
  
Shinobu and Kaolla battled in the forest, bounding from tree to tree, kicking and punching at one another. In a matter of minutes, Kaolla's army uniform and Shinobu's Chinese costume were torn in several places and the two girls were cut and bruised all over. It was a very equal battle, but it was getting more intense.  
  
Keitaro and Motoko were in a different situation. Motoko was clearly losing as Keitaro landed punch after punch, kick after kick. Suddenly, Keitaro jumped into the air. "TYPHOON KICK!" he yelled as his body began spinning like a tornado, his leg out front. In a split second, Motoko was being kicked repeatedly in the face, until a final hard kick sent her flying through the Hinata as she did earlier on.  
  
The battle in the forest was now leaning in Kaolla's favour as Shinobu was sent flying into tree after tree. In desperation, she flipped her body upside down, split her legs, and zoomed towards Kaolla in a spinning helicopter kick. Kaolla laughed and then countered. "SONIC BANG!" she screamed as a yellow energy disk flew towards Shinobu. That ended the fight as Shinobu tumbled onto the forest floor in a daze.  
  
But, before Kaolla could blink, a flaming fist broke through the trees and hit her square in the jaw, sending her body through several trees. When the dust had settled, a figure could be seen holding Shinobu's limp body. It was Keitaro!  
  
"Dear Shinobu," he said. "Even my Dragoon Punch wasn't fast enough to stop that little girl from beating you. I am so useless."  
  
Shinobu looked up into his eyes. "No, Keitaro sempei. You're not useless. You're my hero. I lo..."  
  
Suddenly, the Earth shook violently, sending Keitaro to his knees. A great gust of wind blew through the forest, unearthing dozens of trees.  
  
"HEY, YOU!"  
  
Keitaro looked up and froze... as Naru descended from the sky. She was wearing a blue body suit, white gloves, and white boots. Her hair was blonde and spiked. Her body glowed with bright yellow energy. "Let's see how you do against ME, SUPER KAIYEN LEVEL FOUR VEGINARU!!!" she said as she landed.  
  
"I... I think I finally remember who I truly am!" Keitaro exclaimed as he brought his fists to his side. "HAAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAA HAAAAAA!" he screamed as loads of energy began to build up around him. Suddenly, with a great flash of light, Keitaro's clothing exploded to reveal a bright orange suit with a blue t-shit underneath, a blue belt, blue boots, and blue wrist bands. Keitaro's hair was now long, blonde, and spiked. "I am SON KEITARO, PROTECTOR OF THE EARTH! AND, YOU WILL REGRET CROSSING MY PATH!"  
  
FINAL MATCH!  
  
KEITARO VS. NARU!!!  
  
Naru pulled out a peculiar device that fit on her right ear and had a green eyepiece. She tapped a button on it and the eyepiece lit up. Then, she looked over at Keitaro.  
  
"So, you think you can beat me? Let's see just what kind of chance you stand," she said as she adjusted the device. Suddenly, Naru's eyes widened. "Y... Your power level... It's 3 million and rising! H... how could that be?"  
  
Keitaro smirked. "Ha! I don't need some stupid machine to tell me that your power level is equal to mine. But, it's not the power level that will win the match. It's the skill. Now, are we gonna just stand here and talk for 5 or 6 episodes, or are we actually going to fight?"  
  
Naru considered the proposition. "Well, we could fight, but talk in between each attack, dragging the fight out for 5 or 6 episodes."  
  
"True," said Keitaro. "But, wouldn't the viewers get annoyed after that much time? I mean, who would want to watch a show where each episode had 90 percent talking and 10 percent fighting?"  
  
Both Naru and Keitaro looked at the viewer (YOU).  
  
The pace of things quickly changed as the two combatants faced each other once more.  
  
"Alright, then," said Naru. "We'll fight. NOW!"  
  
With that, she lashed out with a lightning-quick Naru Punch. Keitaro blocked it and then countered with a series of kicks, which Naru blocked easily. Soon, the two were attacking and blocking at light speed. They were so fast that their moves were just a blur of translucent colour. As the battle raged on, the energy built up by their battle auras caused great explosions all over the field.  
  
Suddenly, one of Keitaro's punches connected, sending Naru flying across the field. He immediately put two fingers up to his forehead and disappeared, only to reappear right in front of the flying Naru. Keitaro immediately kicked Naru in the back, sending her flying in the other direction. The pinball-like attack continued until Naru was able to counter and kick Keitaro straight up into the sky. She was soon above him, and with one great punch, bashed Keitaro back down and right into the Earth, forming a large crater.  
  
Thinking she had won, Naru descended towards the crater... but was immediately blasted by several thousand fireballs. Keitaro flew up to Naru, grabbed her, and threw her body through hundreds of trees in the forest. But, it didn't take long for her to recover. And, in a split second, the two were firing hundreds upon thousands of energy balls and beams at one another, eventually leading to both of them sustaining copious amounts of damage. Then, it all stopped as they took a quick break.  
  
"So," Keitaro started between breaths. "N... Not so confident now, eh?"  
  
Naru glared at him. "M... More c... confident than you."  
  
Keitaro knew he had to end this fight fast because he was wearing out quickly. He cupped his hands together and then drew them back, forming a blue ball of energy. At the same moment, Naru brought her hands up front and formed a growing yellow ball of energy.  
  
"This is it!" Keitaro yelled. "Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa maaaaaaaaaaiiiiii yeeeeeeeeeee meeeeeeeeeeeee yaaaaaaaaaaaaaa maaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiii HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
With that, he thrust his hands forward and let loose a gigantic fireball. Naru, unfazed by the sight, let loose her own energy ball. When the two balls collided, the fighters began to try and push each other's energy towards one another. It was an inverse tug-of-war as the two pushed with all their might. Back and forth the tide went as each struggled for supremacy. Suddenly, there was a great flash of light, and the energy exploded, consuming both fighters.  
  
When the smoke and dust had finally cleared away, both Naru and Keitaro were on the ground, bloody and bruised. Neither could get to their feet, but were still alive and awake, moaning. Shinobu and Kitsune ran over to help Keitaro while Motoko and Kaolla went to help Naru.  
  
Keitaro opened his eyes and looked up at the two girls above him. "Hey... Shinobu? Kitsune? W... What happened?"  
  
Shinobu was stunned. "K... Keitaro sempei? You remember who you are?"  
  
"Well, of course I do," said Keitaro. "But, I can't remember why I am out here on the ground, paralyzed, and in so much pain.  
  
Shinobu got on her knees, pulled Keitaro up, and hugged him hard, tears streaming down her cheeks... Keitaro screamed and passed out.  
  
On the other side of the field, Motoko was shaking Naru. Finally, Naru's eyes opened slowly and she looked at the two girls before her.  
  
"Hi... Who are you?... Where am I?... And,... who am I???"  
  
1 Love Hina Ending Theme Song 


End file.
